


I Want Candy

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Facial, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: If they’re going to perform “I Want Candy” with suitably suggestive choreography, obviously they need to practice that choreography. Thoroughly.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Howard Donald/Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams/Jason Orange
Kudos: 9





	I Want Candy

They laughed when they were told that they were going to perform “I Want Candy” at their G.A.Y. appearance. And laughed even harder when they saw the sketch of the stage decorated with giant phallic looking lollipops and candy canes and popsicles and costume sketches featuring cans of whipped cream placed over their crotches. Not to mention the proposed choreography which involved ending the number by squirting whipped cream at Mark’s face.

“I know we’re supposed to be sexually ambiguous and all that, but there’s not much ambiguous about this, is there?” Jason asked. “Especially since we’re going with the version about a boy.”

“There’s a version about a girl?” Mark seemed surprised.

“Yeah, it’s an old tune from the sixties. It’s just the remake’s a bigger hit is all.”

Mark nodded. 

“You don’t think it’s a bit much do ya? I mean...I’m gonna end up looking like the world’s biggest cum slut aren’t I?”

“That’s cos you are the world’s biggest cum slut, innit?” Howard joked.

Robbie and Gary both giggled at that. Mark rolled his eyes. 

“That don’t mean I have to act like it in front of everyone does it?”

“It’ll be fine, Markie,” Jason reassured him. “It’s like when you was humping the stage in Give Good Feeling, right? The audience got off on seeing you act like a slut but they knew it was all just a show, yeah? Everyone still thinks you’re a nice boy and that’s not gonna change.”

“Besides,” he added, “I never met anyone to beat you for looking like an angel and acting like a tart.”

“I am a nice boy though!” Mark protested.

“You’re the nicest boy that ever was,” Robbie said as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and pressed into him from behind and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

Mark beamed appreciatively.

Robbie’s eyes danced with mischief as he ground himself against Mark’s arse and gave his cock a quick squeeze and made Mark moan softly.

“And you’re the biggest slut that ever was too.”

Mark started to protest but then he was pushed down to his knees and distracted by his four bandmates circling him, trousers open and cocks in hand.

“Think we should practice that last bit in the number, eh fellas?” Gary asked with a wink.

Robbie nodded. “Most definitely, Gaz.”

Howard ran his hand over Mark’s hair and smiled at how he leaned hungrily towards his cock and licked his lips.

“You want candy, Markie?”

Mark whimpered and nodded, darting his tongue over Howard’s shaft and licking up the pre-cum. 

He felt a hand on the back of his neck and looked up to see Jason smiling at him.

“Don’t forget about the rest of us.”

He touched lips and tongue to Jason’s then Robbie’s then Gary’s cock in turn before returning to Howard with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry but I don’t think I can suck all four of you at once!”

“Sure you can, you got a big enough gob and all!” Robbie laughed.

He quickly added, “Only joking, mate.”

Jason cocked his head at Mark, studying him like he was a puzzle to be cracked.

“You want one of us to fuck ya, Markie?”

Mark nodded.

“Want the rest of us to watch you get fucked? Want us to jerk off all over your face while your little arse is getting pounded?”

Mark moaned loudly and filthily. 

“Oh god, yes.”

“Who’s your pick then?”

Mark scanned them all up and down hungrily and then looked up with a smile.

“Howard, please.”

They stripped off the lower half of his outfit then, leaving his crop top on. 

“Makes you look like more of a slag,” Howard noted with satisfaction.

“Yeah cos he weren’t enough of one already!” Robbie laughed.

Mark vaguely thought of objecting but realized it would be a bit ridiculous of him to do so while he had his mouth on Gaz’s cock and Jay’s fingers in his arse.

Also it was getting a bit hard to care about anything but getting fucked. 

“More please” he moaned to Jason around his mouthful of cock. Jason obligingly added a third finger. Mark bucked against his hand as he hit the right spot and looked up at Howard.

“Fuck me, How, oh god..fuck me now..l’m ready..I’m so ready…”

He started to pull away from Jason and Gary but was pulled back.

“Uh uh uh” Jason shook his head. “You know no one rides Howard without getting four fingers first.”

Mark huffed impatiently and let Jason work the last finger into him, writhing as he fucked himself on Jason’s hand. 

Howard stroked himself as he watched him, then nudged Jason. 

“Give over, then.” 

He pulled Mark onto his lap with his back to him so he was facing Robbie and Jay and Gaz. Then he lifted his arms up and held onto his wrists tightly so he couldn’t reach down and touch himself. 

Mark pouted and squirmed. Howard shook his head and held firm. 

“You want it, you get it this way. Now you gonna be sweet for us?”

Mark nodded. 

“You lot ready?”

Rob, Gaz, and Jay all nodded, on their knees with cocks in hand as they formed a semi circle in front of Mark and Howard.

Howard thrust up inside Mark. Mark moaned and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“You like that, don’t ya, Markie?” Jason asked, panting slightly as his fingers worked his length. 

“Like our Howard’s big prick filling your tiny, tight little arse? Like it when it hits that spot inside you that makes you shake? You like that?”

Mark groaned.

“Hell yeah you do...you can’t get enough can ya?” asked Robbie with a leer and a groan of his own.

“And we love it when ya can’t get enough,” he carried on, “cos we love watching ya come undone…

“Always looks so pretty like that don’t he?” Gary asked, licking his lips as he ran his eyes over Mark’s flushed, taut form, tousled hair, darkly glowing eyes, and pouting lips open in an o shape.

“So pretty and so sweet…”

He smiled up at Mark as he came closer to him and took his cock in his hand and playfully ran his tongue over the tip and pulled back with a grin.

“Sweet as candy he is.”

Mark whimpered softly.

“Please. Please more…”

Gary gave him another teasing lick and looked up again.

“Thought you wanted us all to cum on your face? Can’t do that if I’m sucking you off, can I now?”

Mark muttered something that might have been ‘bastard’ if he weren’t such a nice boy.

Robbie grinned at Gary admiringly. 

“You’re evil, you are.”

Jason clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

“That’s no way to treat our Markie, Gaz. That’s gonna get you a spanking, that is.”

Robbie perked up at that.

“Later, Rob.”

He felt a bit disappointed for a moment but the feeling was fleeting and quickly replaced by the bubbling buildup inside him getting closer and closer to the surface.

“Close...fuck...fuck...Markie...I’m so close…so close...you lot close?”

They all nodded, too breathless to speak.

“Can’t wait to cum on your pretty face Markie...you ready for it? Ready to lick up all that cum that’s gonna drip all over ya?”

Mark was too far gone from the pounding he was getting to reply.

There was a sharp gasp from Jason then and as if it were a cue, he, Rob, and Gaz all came one right after another directly at Mark’s face and open mouth and Howard gave one last hard thrust and went still.

Mark sat panting, wrists still held firm and cock still throbbing, and swallowed what had landed in his mouth then sucked the rest off of Jason’s fingers as he hand-fed him and came with a gasping shudder as Jason reached down to finally touch his cock.

“Thank you,” he smiled at Jason adoringly then looked around at everyone. 

“Thank all of you.” 

Jason kissed the top of his head and beamed at him fondly. 

“Such a sweet boy should have candy all the time.”


End file.
